Dreaming Of A New Life
by AlwaysUnusual13
Summary: Leah Carter's life has always been like hell.her father left when she was four years old he then came and took her brother and twin sister away when she was eight. She now gets to spend the summer with them and their new family but it's only a matter of time before her dreams are shattered and her past catches up with her...
1. Chapter 1

Some mistakes we can fix but others we cannot...  
I've always found it hard to fit in with everything: school, Friends, Life in general.

My father left when i was four years old then came back to collect my brother and twin sister when i was eight since then I've been hiding who i am. It's not my fault, it was my mothers.

I'm Leah Carter and this is my story...

Chapter One: A Refreshing Start.

Before my father left everything was fine, more than fine actually, Perfect. That was until he left and my older brother Neil stuck up for me and my twin Caitie. I wanted to leave so badly but i was only eleven so when she ordered me to stay, i stayed. I had to do what her and her boyfriend said or else he'd beat me up. Abuse me. It made me sick with all the horrible stuff he did to me. My mother (like usual) would just sit and watched and laughed in amusement. I hated every moment of it and i grew so tired and weak with all the abuse that i started self harming as it was the only way of controlling what i felt inside and also because my mind was so messed up. I hardly ate as i was kept locked up in my room like a prisoner, it was my own personal hell just hoping that someone would come and release me from this hell.

But I'm glad because this summer should be different as I get to go and spend it with my father and siblings. It's the first time I've seen him since he left when i was a little girl. All i know is that he has a new family now and all i can think is: Will he remember me? I'd always felt so alone and now I'm going to stay in a happy place full of happy and energetic people. My mood always changes up here so i didn't know what i would be like down there it may just be too much for me and my emotions to handle. But I'll be honest I'm just happy to get out of this hell – a hell that my mother Dianne and her Boyfriend John called home.

A few days later i arrived at my father's house. Surprisingly he was waiting for me.

He sighed and smiled "How are you?" he then asked. I just nodded and let a smile slim little did i know that it was the first smile in years that was actually real. I always fake smiled just to make it through the day and not let anyone else know what was really going on. Then Neil came belting out of the house and spun me around in a hug that made me giggle. I'm that moment i know that this would be a better place for me and it would make me happier. It was the next part i was dreading...

The part when i had to go inside and meet his new family the one that i thought would make him forget me. My sister Caitie was standing at the door as i approached it

"You'll be fine. I Promise" she murmured only loud enough for me to hear and i gave her a little smile so she understood i heard her then sighed as my smile faded

"Just like you promised you'd never leave me alone. Ever" i reminded her of the night my father came to take her and my brother away.

My father yelled for everyone to come into the living room. "Dan? What's the matter?" a woman who was tall and slim with mid length wavy bronze hair, I could only assume she was his new wife.

Then came the others following her from what looked like the kitchen. There was another bronzy haired one a man who only looked about a year older than me. He seemed kinda shy and nervous while all the others were confident so he stood out to me a lot.

"Everyone this is my daughter Leah." He father said while putting his hands on my shoulders "She's going to be staying with us for the summer, so be nice" he specifically looked at a taller girl with long blonde hair. She then walked out of the room barging past the nervous one. "Sophie... where's Leo?" my father questioned her. "In his room like where he always is." She snapped. "Leah this is my wife Miranda, Kyle..." and pointed to the tall woman and shy man i could now put a name to the face, a face that never looked off the floor till my father said his name. I took a seat on the couch as my father and brother walked out of the room. It remained silent for what felt like forever. But the silence had never felt so much louder i was good at keeping quiet in fact i was excellent at playing this game.

I really wanted to get to know my father's side of the family so much so i might not have to go back to the hell. But I knew I couldn't force them to keep me if they didn't want to.

"So why haven't you came to visit sooner?" Miranda asked, breaking the silence. "Di- my mother wouldn't let me" I replied quickly looking around the room at all the photographs. "May i ask why?" She asked again. "I dunno" i now had a lump in my throat "then why are you crying" Kyle asked in a whisper who was sitting opposite me on the couch next to Miranda "just looking at all the photographs" i pointed to them "I've never had a family like that" seeing them all together and hugging etc. Made me wish i was really a part of the family one that i would never have to leave. But before i knew it my past caught up with me and John was in my bedroom shutting the door and taking off his clothes...

I was taken to my room where all my stuff was waiting. That night all i did was trying to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next morning I woke up and looked at the clock "5.25" it reads.

I sighed.

Usually I would be woken by all the screaming and shouting my mother and her boyfriend would do from the result of arguing about the littlest things. But I'd forgotten I was at my father's house where everything was silent at that time of the morning. It felt nice to be able to lie there without any disturbance that was until I heard a little "knock-knock" at my bedroom door. I slipped on my dressing gown and answered it.

It was Miranda "Good morning!" she said all cheery "Would you like some breakfast?" she then asked politely "Please" I nodded while rubbing my left eye. When I was dressed I stood out on the balcony of my bedroom. Caitie came in "You okay" she asked quietly like if she was not meant to ask the question. "Sometimes I just feel really disconnected from the world." I murmured. "What? Like you're living the wrong life?" she questioned again. I nodded. "Yeah well it's okay I get like that too sometimes-" she was cut off my Miranda shouting that breakfast was ready. We both immediately looked towards the door and back to each other "Common! I'm starving" my twin said with joy and she lead me down the stairs into the kitchen where everyone was already sitting.

I smiled at everyone's bright cheery faces. Then it faded when I saw all the food as I realized this would be the first time I'd have breakfast since I was six. After breakfast Leo (who I wasn't formally introduced to till now) offered to take me out and show me around town, I agreed. Although I was hoping it would be Kyle.

After the walk I returned to my room

A few weeks later and I still sat watching the view with my writing book and pen by my side like I'd always done. "Hi" I heard a whisper coming from behind me. It was Kyle! "Daydreaming are you?" a grin appeared on his face. "Yeah I guess" I laughed softly. I like Leo but he tried too hard to please people where as Kyle he understood me in a way no one else done. It kind of made me wonder if he had a secret too...

"Sorry am I interrupting?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "No. What would you be interrupting?" I softly said. He chuckled."I was going for a walk and wonder if you'd like to join me?" it took a while for my brain to process before I could reply with "Yes. I'd love to." I pushed the cover I had wrapped around me off and grabbed my coat and replaced my slippers with my shoes. And skipped towards the door following Kyle. It was light for being about 6pm.

We weren't doing much talking we were just walking the streets in silence, I'd always hated the silence but I loved it at this specific moment in time.

"So...um... what made you decide to say yes? To come to this town I mean, there's nothing special about it" Kyle asked breaking the silence. "Well... my dad invited me and I've not seen him in ages..." I trailed off really not wanting to give him the real reason why. "I mean he tells stories along with your brother and sister and your mother nor that town doesn't seem very nice. No offence" I sighed "I had to get away, I hate it there I'm trying to enjoy this summer, it's the first time in ages I've actually been happy..." again I trailed off. Kyle was just walking a little in front of me and he stopped causing me to stop too. Kyle pulled me in for a hug – he was warm considering it was quite cold – and it made me feel so safe like no one could hurt me ever again. It felt like time had stopped. He kissed my hair "Common, we should head back it's getting late."

When we walked in the door worry suddenly came over the pair of us when the whole family was in eye contact "Where have you two been?" Miranda sounded worried. "We just went for a walk "Kyle quickly just to our defence."Okay (!) I was only asking. It's getting late. You have an early morning remember?" She sounded a little calmer. Early morning what was she on about?

Everyone else started to head to their rooms I went to go and sit on the couch and flick through and see what's on the TV. Till my dad explained to me that they all have work and school tomorrow. Of course it was Monday. I just thought they'd get the same holidays as me, obviously not. My father asked if I wanted to go to school. I said yes. Why did I say yes? I think it was the fact that I've never really been to school I went till I was seven then all the bruises and cuts got worse so I was forced to stop going.

I was excited about going to school but I was nervous too as I had no idea how everyone else would react but It was worth a go. So I went to bed and tried to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

My alarm woke me up the next morning at 6am. I sighed. Not even a minute afterwards I could hear everyone else moaning as they were forced to get up. I was just happy it was an alarm that woke me up and not any screaming or arguing.

My mind then replayed the last day I spent with my sister.

According to the alarm we were woken at 4.30am when the arguing began. John came into our rooms and hitting Caitie when Neil came in and tried to distract him while we grabbed our school clothes and bags and ran into our brother's room we then headed to school as quickly as we could. Neil always came to pick us up from school we were always so glad when he did he'd kneel down to my height so I could give him a hug sometimes I didn't want to let go. When we got in from school my sister's bags were at the door. My father had come to take her away and my brother told me he was leaving too. I felt hopeless at that point. Where was my stuff? Why couldn't he take me too? Then I realized he would've if he could've but my mother wouldn't allow it because that would be all her children gone.

All I remember from the rest of that day was my sister hugging me tightly as a goodbye came, while my father game me a kiss on the forehead and my brother on the last stair crying into his hands, it made me feel sad too. He never allowed anyone to see him cry till that day. And that was the first time I'd ever felt alone in that moment I knew I was alone and no one would come and take me.

"Leah? We're going to be late for school." Caitie's voice brought me back from reality."Yeah" I said in a whisper but loud enough for her to hear behind my bedroom door.

When we arrived at school Caitie was to my left, Kyle to my right Leo to Caitie's left and Sophie to Kyle's right. Me and Caitie stood side by side continuously throughout the day and all we got was stares. I learnt to ignore them and just get on with the day hoping it would end soon. When we were apart, like in different classes, I did get called Caitie and I just looked at them and they knew I was the other one. At lunch I overheard Caitie and one of her friends she was asking how can people tell the difference between us and Caitie didn't know what to say the truth. The truth was she was a lot healthier than me. None of us had ever talked about it much to other people only each other and even that was too much.

I loved it here I didn't want to go back but I knew when my school's summer vacation was over I'd have to go back. And I dreaded that day...

When we returned to the house from school we all returned to our rooms "Hey! Leah? Come here" My sister called so I followed her. I was expecting the worst like maybe she wanted me to go back or something like that but I wasn't prepared for what she wanted to talk to me about. "You like it here don't you?" she asked when we got to her room, she had a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Of course! Why? How can you ask that?" I wanted to know why she asked that. "If you wanted to stay here then we could trade - "I cut her off "NO! I won't let you do that! Why would you even think I would let you do it? I won't!" I yelled "Why not? It means you can be happy!" she yelled back. "I'm happy at the moment for the first time in ages! You get to be happy and have a good life." I yelled, not as loud though, with tears in my eyes. "Why not? If it helps you get better then-"I cut her off again "NO! I said no and that's final!" and ran out of the room. "Hey Leah-"Kyle started as I ran passed his room. I could hear him running after me.

Kyle reached my room. Me lying sobbing on my bed. He hugged me and kept silent. "You okay?" he finally asked. "No, I don't want to go back! I wish I could stay here..." I sobbed. "Shhh. It's okay. We'll find a way." He calmed me. "No it won't because when the summer's over I HAVE to go back. And I don't want to go back" I cried. "Sometimes I had a different life." I sighed after I'd stopped crying. Kyle was playing with my hair, which was comforting to me. "No you don't. Don't say that I like you the way you are. You're weird, clumsy, and funny and scream and shout about random stuff. But that's just you. Please don't ever change" he laughed softly.

This made my mind flashback to English class I couldn't even tell you the teachers name. But he said:

'**You are who your classmates see you as but it's you who's going to have to live with it no one else. Because people don't care what you have to go through outside of school. They care about what you do inside school. So remember that because who knows what can happen. Just do what you want to do today because tomorrow's a brand new day. Just keep smiling ' **

"Thank you." I said and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm going to go for a walk" I then got up and as I was about to walk out the door Kyle asked "Would you like me to come with you?" _I don't need a babysitter _I thought. "Sure." I smiled.

When we got back from the walk we went to my room. Kyle made me so happy it almost felt unreal I lay back on my bed with all my writing stuff surrounding me "What happens when your dreams become reality?" I thought out loud not knowing Miranda was walking past "You find a new dream" she softy said not coming in my room.

Then Sophie knocked on my door, which was open, "Hi" I quietly said acknowledging her presence. "You're dad's happy you're here, you know, I don't think he wants you to leave." She paused "He loves you, you know, I don't see how you can be so stupid not to see it." I chuckled once "I know and he should, he's my dad" I said in a snappy tone. She laughed "Not your dad that's too obvious. I meant Kyle." She handed me a photo of him and me and left the room. I sighed and touched his face with my right index finger. I Love him too more than he'll ever know more than a friend but he's my best friend.

**thanks for reading C:**

**Remember to Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I'd never been more confused in my whole life! Not even when my dad left or when he came to collect my siblings.

_How would she know that? _

_What if she was just saying that to play with my mind? _

_What if she told Kyle that I like him too? _

All these questions were running through my head.

On repeat.

But I wasn't just confused, no there was another feeling too the feeling of guilt. But why did I feel guilty?

Then my thoughts were interrupted by Kyle's voice "You okay?" _ha-ha_. "We really need to have a better greeting that 'you okay?' we say it every time" I laughed. "I know we do. Come here." He said pulling me in for a hug. He always hugged me gently as I was so thin I'm sure he'd think I would break. He pulled away and leaned in to kiss me. "I can't" I said pushing him away. "Why not?" he said sadly. "I-"I cut myself off I knew, he knew I didn't have a reason. "You don't have a reason, do you?" he said stroking my left cheek. "So therefore it can't be wrong, can it?"

Over the next few days that seemed to be all we talked about although we kept our relationship hidden from anyone else. I really didn't want to get much closer to him but I knew if I pulled away he'd know. I only had 3 and a half weeks left before I had to return.

He came and jumped up behind me while I was sitting in the garden in the pouring rain. "What?" I giggled. "I hate you being on your own." He smiled down at me "here." He said handing me a pair of headphones he had his and they were both plugged into his iPod. Even though it was coming on rain we still just stood there waiting for the song to play.

'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol came on. This was our song.

There we were just dancing out in the rain and laughed as if we didn't have a care in the world, and at that moment, we didn't. When the song was finished and we were soaking wet he leaned down and kissed me.

When we got in and dry. Kyle headed to his room and I was walking past my father's bedroom. "She's loved it here." Miranda pointed out the obvious. "I know. I feel like I've just got her back and she'll be leaving soon." Although I couldn't see him nor Miranda I could tell he was upset or worse about to cry because then that would set me off and I didn't like crying. "She's seventeen; she can make her own decisions if she wants to stay then she can stay-" Miranda comforted him. " Dianne would come and get her or worse John would show up." Miranda Sighed. "Then we'll take her to court. Get full custody of her."

"Honey, we don't even know if she wants to stay here-" My father immediately said.

"And you think she wants to go back? I've heard her talking to Kyle and Caitie. It's clear she wants to stay." Miranda quickly replied. "You love her. She loves you. If you want her to stay then she can stay because I know for a fact she doesn't want to go anywhere!"

Their conversation was interrupted when the doorbell rang. I quickly ran towards my room then stopped and turned as if I was going to see who it was.

"You stay here!" my father ordered me. I stopped. As he opened the door I saw who it was immediately. "Dianne! What do YOU want?" he said coldly. By this point Caitie was by my side and we were at the top of the stairs. "I'm here for my daughter." She snapped. "Which one?" Leo butted into the conversation. "You know what if you can pick the right one then you can take her, but I bet you can't." My father was trying to make a deal with her. I really hoped he knew what he was doing. She pointed to the one closes to the stairs. "Caitie." My father sighed and shut the door in her face. We both ran to our rooms in fear she may barge down the door.

I heard a knock at my door I knew who it was, Kyle. He'd come to make sure I was okay. I couldn't find the words to speak but he came in anyway. I sobbed and walked towards him he pulled me close and assured me that everything would be okay. "It's not. She'll find a way to take me back." I held onto him if my life depended on it. "Your father won't allow it. I promise." He soothed me. "You don't know that! So you can't promise it." I sobbed into his chest.

Once I'd calmed down we just sat there in silence –but it wasn't an awkward silence- it was nice. He was my best friend and I loved him. I'd never had a friend before one that I could tell everything too. "Caitie told me about Eden." He finally broke the silence. "You can't be mad at your dad for that. It won't bring her back." I sighed. "I don't blame him anymore. I blame him for leaving me on my own. He knew what was going on yet he only took Caitie." I got up and walked towards the door with tearstains on my face I saw my father standing in the doorway. He reached out to give me a hug "If I have anything to do with it you will never go back there."

I'd actually gotten better. I almost felt like a new person. There was no bad memories here if I could stay here it would be a fresh start. He kissed my forehead and played with my hair just like he did when I was younger. "Do me a favour? And try to get some sleep. Okay?" I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I finally fell asleep when there was a thumping at the front door it would stop for a second then it would continue. It had stopped for longer so I went to my door as I stood at the top of the stairs the door began to rattle while the thumping continued. The door flew open and went left towards the living room and banged against the wall.

The dark figure looking directly ahead. Caitie still in her room with Leo, Sophie and Neil froze in the living room with dad and Kyle in Kyle's room. And Miranda was frozen on the bottom stair in line with the front door. It was John My mother's boyfriend. My whole body froze in fear while my mind flashbacked to all those years of abuse from him and her and all the pain the inflicted on me, my twin, brother and older sister (who died her injuries got that bad) my father ran down and joined Miranda as Kyle walked over to me and wrapped his right arm around my waist, wrapped in his arms made me feel so safe.

"What do you want?" my father asked coldly. "You know what I want." John yelled. The sound of his voice made my stomach tighten. "We'll you're not getting her." Miranda raised her voice louder than usual. I was looking around at my family till I got to Sophie she had her phone out and was dialling a number. Caitie, I and Neil stayed quiet as we knew what he was capable of.

We all remained silent until I saw and heard police sirens. I was too focused on the police arriving I didn't see that John has ran up the stairs somehow he'd pushed Kyle down the stairs and was standing at the side of me. I tried to pull away from him after he grabbed hold of me I struggled to escape but it wasn't until the police came barging up the stairs to take him away.

An ambulance arrived to take an unconscious Kyle to the hospital and that was all I could think about. My dreams had just become real but so had my nightmares. My Kyle. My best friend. He was alive but had a head injury. Would he remember me?

Our family quickly followed the ambulance to the hospital. He'd been taken straight to surgery and all we could do was wait. And in that moment there were boundaries which divided a life or death situation of my friend which was once so clear are now shadowy and dark the situation which would only change when I saw a doctor or even Kyle himself.

As the doctor came into the waiting room the whole family raised to their feet as the doctor stood in front of them I however remained seated. This was all my fault if I'd never left in the first place Kyle wouldn't be in the hospital now."How is he?" Miranda asked. The doctor sighed. _Oh no this can't be good _I thought. "He'll be fine." The doctor faintly smiled. I sighed and my heart relaxed he was okay. That's all I wanted to know. He was going on about his head injury and how he may not remember what happened but he would remember the people closest to him. _Did that mean me? _I thought again.

When we went into his room he was just waking up. I smiled to show I loved him, that I'll always love him. As I did a huge grin appeared on his face, indicating he did indeed feel the same.

I didn't know what would happen to me. If I would stay or be forced to go back but I didn't care as long as Kyle was okay and happy that's all I cared about.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Kyle. I wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would be okay and no matter how many times i said to my family that he would be i guess the only person i was trying to convince was myself, they already knew he was okay the doctor's had confirmed that ages ago. He was aloud home today and i couldn't wait I hate hospitals.

When we arrived home i went to my room i don't know why i just had the sudden urge to hide away from everyone else, i guess, it was just a force of habit it's what i would do every day. I went to my balcony and just stood there just past the woods was a beach that the path through the woods lead to it. If i listened closely I could hear the ocean and all the children laughing and i couldn't help but smile.

"It's too quite in here." I heard a mumble which interrupted my thoughts. "Ha-ha." I laughed softly. "How are you?" i asked smiling up at him. "I've been better but being near you makes me feel so much better." He came closer and wrapped his arms around me, Always, making me feel so much safer and happier. Making me still trust him with my life. And i could tell by the way he looked at me he felt the same way too. We knew each other so well. I knew him so well that he didn't have to say anything to know he was coming into the room he shuffles his feet all the time. "Common! Let's go for a walk." Kyle said with enthusiasm while grabbing my hand and running causing me to run too.

"Kyle? Kyle! Where are we going?" I yelled barely being able to keep up with him. We arrived at the opening to the beach. "Wh- Kyle common! It looks like it's going to rain. Maybe we should head back-" he cut me off by kissing me the only thing that made him pull away was the fact that it suddenly started to rain. "I don't find it fair on me or you or anyone else that we keep pretending." He sighed. " Then don't to pretend" i whispered in his ear. "I love you. So much. That i couldn't picture my life without you." I was speechless. "Oh, Kyle. I love you too." Was all i managed to say as my heart was yelling. I just stood there, shocked. My brain couldn't find the words to speak. "My heart shattered when i saw you fall and then into a million pieces when I saw you in the hospital unconscious i just- I couldn't..." i trailed off. I was so cold. "Common. Let's get home before we both catch the cold." Kyle laughed.

When we got home we went and got changed then sat next to the fire in the living room i was sitting reading my book with a cover wrapped around me while Kyle had his arms around me reading over my shoulder. I hated it but i was so cold, i needed heat. Miranda came through with some hot chocolate "You guys warmer yet?" she laughed. "Yeah" Kyle replied. "Speak for yourself." I scoffed.

None of us had really spoken about where i would be living until Miranda said that the police have spoken to social services and my father's been given permission to have custody of me. Which meant i would never have to go back to that house or town again.


End file.
